baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Magick
Terminology Titles Alchemy Basics Mana Magick itself is quite a wondrous concept, except that it's more than that here. It's a way of life composed of atomical manipulation. Controlling fire, bending water, breaking stone; it's all atoms at its core. Kessate is a crystal that forms under high heat deep underground with an appearance akin to blue selenite. Its liquid form is known as mana. Mana also occurs in the body through the conversion of an acid. An organ called a meargen applies this conversion. Mana is peculiar in the sense that it supercharges its owner's body, giving them the ability to control atoms. It also causes the blood to appear glittery. Due to the fact that mana is a form of energy, it's held to the same principles as stamina. Mana depravity feels cold, while in extreme depravity, the feet will begin to tingle. An overload manifests as nausea, heartburn, and diarrhea; while in an extreme overload, an individual has the chance to combust. Yes, combust. Like a balloon. A meargen will consume nutrients from the blood to sustain itself, which is normal compared to other organs. However, the meargen is unable to properly consume other nutrients, therefore it uses more blood than it should. Excessive blood loss results in losing consciousness or even death. Casting Species are divided in two ways: those with a meargen and those without. Those with are referred to as sicariths and those without, nolariths. Sicariths are socially viewed as superior. Though nolariths aren't disqualified from casting magick. Mediators are items used to extend the pool from which you draw mana. For as long as they are within your skin's touch, you may draw from them. It also improves your precision since they're conductors. Types of mediators include: * Gems/crystals * Jewelry * Staves * Wands * Weapons * Tools * Masks * Fetishes Here's the thing though: casting leaves mana residue. The stronger the spell, the thicker the residue. There are three ways to cast a spell: by hand, by word, and by rune. Casting requires that you conduct mana into a spell, though accidents are prone to occur. Younger mages are often considered unstable. Signing, saying, or drawing a spell is safe. Hand casting appears similarly to sign language. It's often the best for situations that call for swift reflexes, but is the most ideal type due to muscle memory. Word casting is often saying a spell name or phrase. Rune casting is drawing a spell's symbol, which may require you to touch it to activate it. You can also draw runes with mana-imbued ink. Morality While magick itself has no inherent alignment, it is still subject to it. Elements are deemed either left or right, often left to the discrepancy of society. Left-handed magick is aliased dark or black. It's hard, negative, cold, wet, and feminine. They uphold individuality, the rejection of authority, and power. Right-handed magick is aliased light or white. It's soft, positive, warm, dry, and masculine. They uphold community, order, and balance. Historically, neither was seen as good or bad. They merely co-existed with one another to keep the balance. Elements such as necromancy and skiamancy simply had their place at the table. In their conquest, humans spread the ideology that left-handedness was evil, physically and magickally. Houses "Formal training allows you to control the air above you, shake the earth below you, bend the water around you, tame the fire in your heart, and guide the arcane in your mind." Introduction To Magick by Shōuta Kaliiju, page 1 Magick exists in various forms, referred to as elements. Many elements are similar enough to be classified into houses. There are five officially recognized houses taught at magick institutions. Terramancy Users are referred to as druid/druidess, while they're represented by green and a gnome. They put a focus on prosperity and strength. It involves elements related to the ground. Aliased the earth house. * Atrachimancy (ah-trah-chih-man-see): They control dead plant matter. Whether it be wooden chairs, paper, decks of cards, cardboard, you name it. It's referred to as origami magick because that's what it's commonly used for. * Botamancy (bot-uh-man-sea): They control living plants and plant-based diseases. * Harenmancy (hair-en-man-sea): They control sand. This includes glass, mirrors, sandstone, and various other objects. * Petramancy (peh-truh-man-sea): They control stone. This includes all three rock types, as well as crystals, gems, and clay. * Quamumancy (quah-muh-man-sea): They control metal, pure or alloys. Zephyrmancy Users are referred to as caelan/caelanna, while they're represented by yellow and a faerie. They put a focus on intellect and inner peace. It involves elements related to the sky. Aliased the air house. * Chenomancy (kee-no-man-sea): They can bend and absorb color straight from objects. Changing the color of objects changes their atomical structure, thus destroying it. * Ichomancy (eye-ko-man-sea): They control sound waves. * Netismusmancy (neh-tiz-muss-man-sea): They control magnetic waves and electromagnetic waves. * Ventamancy (ven-tuh-man-sea): They control wind. * Trydamancy (try-duh-man-sea): They control electricity. Pyromancy Users are referred to as arder/arderess, while they're represented by red and a salamander. They put a focus on passion and loyalty. It involves elements related to heat. Aliased the fire house. * Diruemancy (die-rue-man-sea): They control acids of various types. They can take the alkaline out of soil or water. * Fumamancy (foo-mah-man-see): They control smoke and various vapors. * Ignamancy (ig-nuh-man-sea): They control fire. * Solamancy (so-luh-man-see): They control light. * Tigmenomancy (tig-men-oh-man-sea): They control lava and magma. Magma is underground, then becomes lava when it oxidizes. * Erugomancy (eh-roo-go-man-sea: They control radioactivity. Discovered in the 1890s, it's seldomly used due to its hyper-dangerous nature. It was made illegal globally in the 1950s. Hydromancy Users are referred to as piscullo/pisculla, while they're represented by blue and a mer. They put a focus on resilience and understanding. It involves elements related to liquid. Aliased the water house. * Thalassamancy (thal-ass-uh-man-sea): They control water. * Glacimancy (glay-sia-man-sea): They control ice. * Hematomancy (he-muh-toe-man-sea): They control blood. * Mentomancy (men-toe-man-sea): They control ink. * Skiamancy (skee-uh-man-sea): They control shadows. Pneumamancy Users are referred to as warlock/witch, while they're represented by purple and a sphinx. They put a focus on adaptability and selflessness. It involves elements related to metaphysicality. Aliased the arcane house. * Chronomancy (kro-no-man-sea): They control time. However, being able to control time itself is a godly level of power. Most chronomancers can only control time within bubbles. * Loqimancy (lo-quee-man-sea): They control minds. You can read others' minds, communicate silently back and forth, and control animals. Controlling Children Of The Hand is difficult because of their sentience. They can also manipulate others' dreams/nightmares. * Necromancy (neh-kro-man-sea): They control dead animals and animal-based diseases. * Inaismancy (ee-neigh-ss-man-sea): They control the void of space. They do so by creating rifts, which come in two flavors: teleport and chronoport. The former works by cutting through the Veil, entering the astral plane, and then exiting back into the physical plane. The latter is much more complex. You cut through the Veil, enter the astral plane, then you fold space-time to your desired timeframe, and then exit to the physical plane. The advanced mages can create up to eight sets of rifts at once, while the more basic mages can create two sets on average. * Fereimancy (fair-ray-man-sea): They evoke and invoke matter. They can create objects at will, though these objects will always break into crystals because they're made of mana. The limitations are their memory and imagination. The mana usage is exponential once you begin creating objects larger than your arms curled together. * Psevdamancy (sev-duh-man-sea): They control illusions. They create images in a physical and long-lasting form, should they choose to do so. Hedge There is in fact, a sixth house. While not officially recognized nor is it taught, hedge magick is best described as a wild card. It encompasses any element not able to be categorized into a typical house. Abilities Totems A totem is an animalistic manifestation of one's spirit and the embodiment of their whole being. They have a heavy meaning across a surfeit of cultures and races. They represent what you are. The discovery of your totem comes at a time of self-revelation, whether that be at thirteen or thirty-three. Totems themselves when summoned appear as wispy, astral beasts with a single bodily color. They're represented by wooden effigies, usually on necklaces or small, wooden carvings. Familiars A familiar is a beast with a connection to your spirit. A soulmate, if you will. They're an extension of yourself and your closest friend. You do not choose them, they choose you. The most common are domestic: cats, dogs, owls, toads, rats, snakes. Often times, it is possible to summon a being, such as a demon, and bind it to an animal body to be used as a familiar. Evocation And Invocation An evocation ritual is the act of summoning an entity of any description, and the entity appears outside of the conjurer's body. Invocation is the opposite. An invocation ritual is where you summon an entity and the entity appears inside the conjurer's body, using them like a puppet to communicate. Most of the time, the conjurer is still fully conscious. When the entity has taken complete control, the conjurist is referred to as being enchanted or more modernly, possessed. That must suck though. Just imagine being an archdemon in the middle of dinner and you just suddenly poof into the middle of the forest to find some dweebish mage. You sigh with a groan because you're used to it. In hindsight, it wouldn't be all that funny, but to us, it certainly is. Conjurists are also able to summon illusions and objects out of thin air. OBE An out-of-body experience is one where your physical body is slipped into a coma-like state before safely ejecting your spirit while your physical body is still alive. There are two ways to do this: astrally and etherically. Both ways keep the spirit connected to the physical body via the Silver Cord and any harm done to your spirit will affect your physical body, though not immediately. Astral projection teleports your spirit to the astral plane, while etheric projection just separates your spirit from your body, keeping you in the physical plane. Possession Possession is the state of having, owning, or controlling something. In this case, taking a body under your control by spiritually entering it. A possessed body is referred to as a vessel, unless you're me and refer to bodies as vessels regardless. Both living and dead may be possessed as long as there is enough physical mass to withstand the possession. Meaning, you can't possess a skeleton and start dancing. It would be classified a paltry zombie. Possession occurs like swimming; you can simply enter by will or accident. A spirit slips into a body. For a living host, this feels like a sudden kick to the chest and a plunge into icey water. For the possessor, whether the relationship be mutual or parasitic, this feels like taking a deep, fresh breath after being terribly ill. Fluid movement, functioning organs, easily passable in crowds, a well sought after meat suit. The only downside is that the host and possessor must share like two little kids fighting over a controller. When the host is in control, they hear the voice of their possessor in their head and visa versa. The possessor's will must weaken to allow the host to control or be overpowered by the host's stronger will, usual visa versa. As stated in Species & Afflictions, a corpse's soul leaves the body upon death, while the spirit remains until the body is either significantly degraded or manually removed. Possessing a corpse is slightly more difficult, as degradation must be considered. It feels like wearing tight clothes made of rough material. The body is more susceptible to undead diseases, which could potentially awaken the corpse's spirit if it wasn't removed. This is less like sibling rivalry and more like trying to take a duct tape roll from a dog in a dark room. Removing yourself simply requires ghost powder (see Alchemy & Crafting), but that tends to be difficult to acquire and to use when considering vessels. You need the possessor removed, not it plus the host. Entering may be like water, but it freezes over once you're plunged. Ghosts of all types search to possess what they consider the perfect meat suit for various reasons. Tol-gruns are the most common types of undead to possess as their bodies are usually past usable by the time they see sunlight once again. Shifting "Shifting is a difficult and rare ability, as it is the art of changing your shape, your state of being... Tis a shame therians are locked into only one." -The Autobiography Of A Therian by Guadalupe Escarra. As Miss Escarra stated, shifting is the ability to change your shape. Historically, the terms shapebending and formshifting have been used. Modernly, it is referred to as shapeshifting. To be able to shapeshift, you must know ollaotsaneo (o-lao-saneo), which is the activation spell, and have a spirit from the form you desire. Which, by the way, you need a specter (see Alchemy & Crafting) to be able to collect. For example, if you wanna shift into a racoon, you have to either A. kill it and capture its spirit or B. leave it alive and take its spirit, risking the chance for the racoon to catch an undead disease to cause damage. This is why it's considered taboo and occasionally unethical across many cultures. Once you have your racoon shift, it has to go somewhere when you're in your normal form. Normal, default, birth; many synonyms for the same thing. The raccoon spirit gets stored in your third eye, a spiritual eye that exists between your physical eyes. Sicarith or Nokiarith, everyone has one. A third eye shift, abbreviated as TES, is a shift that a being ends up with as a result of an affliction. Obviously not all afflictions have a TES. For example, ghouls and their true forms, therians and their true forms, etc. There is a second form of shifting that doesn't require spirits, however. Historically, the terms sexshifter, bodybending, and gendershifting (early 1800AR to mid 1900AR) have been used. Modernly, it's referred to as genderbending. To be able to genderbend, you must know fylokato (figh-lo-kato), which is the activation spell, and then find an inner peace. Every spirit holds masculine and feminine energies within them. One is dominant, while the other is recessive. Both may be dominant or recessive at once, and the dominant trait switching from time to time has been observed. Genderbenders hold the ability to tap into these energies to change their body unlike shapeshifting. Items ... Spellbook Tier 1 * A glamor is a type of psevdamancy spell Associated with loqimancy (see Elemental Houses, Pneumamancy), a glamor is a spell you cast on yourself so that all around you will see what you want them to. However, if someone touches you, they see and feel your real form. A glamor is much cheaper than actually shifting, as shifting requires a specter and the spirit (see Alchemy & Crafting for both) of the being you wish to turn into. It's commonly used by blackclaws and the like. Tier 2 Tier 3 Alchemy Alchemy is the magickal counterpart to chemistry. The recipes are listed here, while the ingredients list is in the crone's pantry.